


when the band finished playing they yelled out for more

by albion



Series: eruri week [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic, Eruri Week, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>eruri week</b> | <i>day four + five</i> : “trust” & “christmas/levi's birthday”<br/>also originally posted <a href="http://hattushash.tumblr.com/post/71068394137/when-the-band-finished-playing-they-yelled-out-for-more">here</a> on tumblr</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause, and Levi pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on them. He hears Erwin cough loudly.</p><p>“For what it’s worth though…” he begins, and Levi lifts his head up to listen. “I think you’re always beautiful. To me. I mean, you’re always beautiful to me.”</p><p>or; the fateful christmas where erwin plucked levi’s eyebrows (and levi’s not trusting him with that ever again)<br/>(too bad they never grew back properly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the band finished playing they yelled out for more

“This is ridiculous,” Levi huffs, as he leans back into Erwin’s chest, Erwin’s firm hands pressing down on his shoulders. “Why the hell do I want to trust you to do this?”

Erwin gives him a look. “Levi. Come on. Don’t you trust me?”

“With most things, yeah. Not with my appearance. Not when we have to take disgusting couple photographs tomorrow at your parent’s house.”

Erwin sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry about all this. My mother has a tradition of taking pictures every Christmas, and she’s really excited to see you. And she’s always going on and on about having ‘eyebrow game on point’ or whatever that quite means.”

“Your mother is the strangest woman I have ever heard of.”

“Yes I know. Well, are you going to let me clean up your eyebrows or not? Don’t you want to look nice for tomorrow?”

He pulls the _face_ , the dumb one with the puppy dog eyes that he knows Levi can’t say no to. Levi huffs, and leans back on the sofa so that his head is resting in Erwin’s lap. He closes his eyes, and winces as he feels Erwin start to pluck at his eyebrows with the pair of tweezers.

“You know,” he says, opening his eyes again. Erwin pulls back. “It’s not just Christmas tomorrow. It’s my birthday. So shouldn’t I be allowed to do whatever the hell I want?”

“You may share a birthday with our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, but your eyebrows are a complete tragedy and I’m not letting you meet my mother with them. Now shut up and close your eyes.”

Levi scowls as he closes his eyes again. “You’re one to talk. You should look at yours once in a while.”

The pain of Erwin plucking his brows eventually dulls together, and Levi finds himself drifting off to sleep.

 

.

 

He opens his eyes about forty minutes later, and Erwin’s beaming down at him with that grin that Levi thinks could probably scare Satan.

“Done?” he asks gruffly.

“Done.”

“Right then.” Levi pushes himself back up on the sofa, cricking his neck. “Pass me the mirror.”

Erwin reaches down to the floor beside him, and picks up the small mirror they keep in the bathroom. He hands it to Levi.

Levi holds it up to his face.

And swears loudly.

Erwin, the goddamn (handsome, beautiful, possessed of the cheekbones of God) _fucker_ , has reduced his once completely normal looking eyebrows into nothing but thin lines. He can barely see them. Now they’re two perfectly straight lines above his eyelids, and he looks like fucking Clara Bow.

He turns, as slowly as he can manage, to face Erwin who’s sitting behind him smiling as if everything is absolutely fine and dandy.

“Erwin,” he says, through gritted teeth. “What. The fuck.”

Erwin’s face drops. “What?”

“What the _fuck_ have you done to my eyebrows?? I look like an actress from the 20s!”

“I think they look nice?”

“You bastard,” Levi spits. He picks up the pair of tweezers and brandishes them threateningly. “I’m going to show you the meaning of _nice_.”

Erwin suddenly looks panicked, and he practically tosses himself backwards over the armrest. Levi leaps after him, but Erwin’s shut the doors connecting the living room and the dining area and however much Levi pushes against it, he can’t match up to Erwin in strength.

“I hate you!” Levi yells, “Like hell I’m going to take photographs with your mother tomorrow!”

Then he remembers he can go round the other hallway to the dining room, and vanishes.

Erwin thinks fast. He throws open the glass pane doors again, and sprints towards the stairs. Levi realises just as Erwin reaches the landing, and throws himself up them, gripping the bannister tightly and taking two steps at a time.

“Erwin!” he shouts, “You goddamn fucker!”

He sees the bathroom door close rapidly and hears the click of the lock turning. He skids to a stop right outside the door, and bends over, resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

There’s a weird shuffling noise coming from the bathroom, and suddenly Levi feels bad. What if he was crying? Erwin probably didn’t mean to mess up. They were only eyebrows anyway; they’d grow back. Even if this Christmas would always have the terrible photographic reminder.

He clears his throat. “Look, Erwin. I’m sorry darling. I know you tried your best. Uh… come out? Please, I won’t do anything, okay?”

The shuffling noise continues, and Levi presses his ear against the wood. Then he realises Erwin is laughing.

He bangs on the door. “You fucker! Stop laughing!”

Erwin’s laughter only increases.

 

.

 

Levi slumps against the bathroom door. He checks his watch. 11:20pm, December 24th.

“Levi,” he hears Erwin say through the wall, “are we really going to do this? It’s almost Christmas; it’s almost your birthday.”

“Yeah well. I wasn’t the one who fucking ruined my appearance the day before my birthday, was I?”

“Yeah… sorry about that. I think I got a bit overzealous.”

“Overzealous? Just a bit.”

There’s a pause, and Levi pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on them. He hears Erwin cough loudly.

“For what it’s worth though…” he begins, and Levi lifts his head up to listen. “I think you’re always beautiful. To me. I mean, you’re always beautiful to me.”

Levi feels himself start to blush, and shakes his head. Damn Erwin for always being so goddamned _adorable._

“Oh my god Erwin, shut up.”

The lock clicks, and the bathroom door swings open. Levi falls backwards onto Erwin’s legs and looks up at him. Erwin gives him a sheepish grin.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Levi says, as Erwin’s hands reach out and grasp his. He pulls himself up, and leans back into Erwin’s chest, so broad and warm. “Though I’m never trusting you with that again.”

“Figured.”

Suddenly, Erwin kicks Levi’s legs out from underneath him, hands reaching out to scoop him up, like parents do with their children. Levi swears and instinctively throws his arms around Erwin’s neck. He _hates_ it when Erwin does this, mostly because it reminds him of every stupid romantic comedy he’s ever watched and the feeling of Erwin holding him so easily makes his heart do weird palpitations. He looks up, and Erwin kisses him. Levi scowls and buries his face in Erwin’s neck. He can smell Erwin’s cologne faintly.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

.

 

Later that night, as they lay in bed, watching the clock tick its way to midnight, Erwin reaches out one hand over the covers. Levi takes it, and as he feels Erwin’s hands interlace with his, he looks over. Erwin’s eyes are half closed and he looks sort of dopey.

They remain like that for a while, just staring at each other, then Levi realises the clock says 12:00am. He opens his mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Erwin.”

“Happy Birthday, Levi.”

Levi leans over to kiss his husband, and when his lips reach Erwin’s it’s almost like the first time they kissed, back in Germany. It’s the same feeling as when he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Erwin’s face on their wedding day, before Erwin scooped him up in his arms properly and kissed him in front of everyone and all Levi could hear was Hanji yelling “Go get him tiger!” from the front row of the pews.

They kiss for a long time, slowly, before finally Erwin pulls back with a small little smile on his face. Levi cocks his head to the side.

“What?”

“You know,” Erwin says, resting his head on his elbow. “I always liked Clara Bow.”

Levi picks up the pillow and bashes Erwin’s face with it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Clara Bow](http://www.theclosetfeminist.ca/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/ClaraBow211.jpg), for reference.


End file.
